Inside Out (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat and Worldvision Cartoon Studios Style)
Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat and Worldvision Cartoon Studios' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jordan - Kawaii Heart Pug (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Sadness - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Mickey Mouse) See Also *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat and Worldvision Cartoon Studios Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat and Worldvision Cartoon Studios Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat and Worldvision Cartoon Studios Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat and Worldvision Cartoon Studios Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat and Worldvision Cartoon Studios Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat and Worldvision Cartoon Studios Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat and Worldvision Cartoon Studios Style) - Bugs Bunny Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat and Worldvision Cartoon Studios Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat and Worldvision Cartoon Studios Style) - Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Bugs-bunny-bugs-bunny-21.5.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Foghorn-leghorn-plucky-duck-show-8.44.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Bing Bong Category:Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat and Worldvision Cartoon Studios Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof